Take Back The Fear
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *sequel to TCFH* It's another crossover between WWE & TNA. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Lana: Here is the sequel to "The Crossover from Hell"—and it's going to be co-written with coolchic79260 :D Hope you enjoy :D :D**

"Eliza welcome to the TNA roster." TNA World Champion Katie Borden said shaking the newest Knockout's hand Eliza LoMonaco's hand

"Thank you Mrs. Borden." Eliza smiled as she shook Katie's hand

"Please call me Katie." Katie said

"Alright Katie." Eliza said "So do I have a first match tonight?"

"You bet in fact you're teaming up with me to take on Jeff and Addie Hardy." Katie said "Don't worry I'll be fighting Jeff you'll be fighting Addie."

"Thank god." Eliza smiled "You have no Idea how much of an honor it is teaming up with you Katie."

"Thank you Eliza." Smiled Katie

"I mean you're the toughest Knockout on the TNA roster…no scratch that you're the toughest wrestler in all of Women's wrestling especially Haylie Trudel." Eliza Smiled

"Well I did beat her when we had the Crossover last year." Katie said as she got a Skype call "Hang on let me answer this. Hello?"

"_Long time no see Katie I heard that you actually own most of TNA now." _Raw GM Alison Bernier said over Skype

"Long time no see Alison what's up?" Katie asked

"_Well I just got out of a meeting with Vince and he loved the Crossover last year." _Alison smiled

"That's great so did Dixie and she still does." Katie smiled

"_She still in Charge or are you?" _Alison asked

"She was impressed with how I ran TNA while Hogan and Bischoff took over she let me keep my 50% while she has the other 50%." Katie said "So yeah we're both in Charge."

"_Well ok." _Alison said not sounding impressed _"Well Vince wants another Crossover to happen."_

"Seriously?" Katie asked while she smiled "That's great when does this one start?"

"_In two weeks so we can prepare the storylines and everything." _Alison said

"Got any Storyline Ideas?" Katie asked

"_Well I have a revenge storyline in mind between Mike and Allen." _Alison said

"That sounds great." Katie laughed "Allen almost forgot about hating Mike till Mike said and I quote "I am more Phenomenal than AJ Styles" Boy he was pissed when he heard Mike say that."

"_Then we're on for the storyline?" _Alison asked

"Yeah but mind if I add a twist to it?" Katie asked

"_Sure what is it?" _Alison asked

"Well Mike is dating Phoenix Sorrentino right?" Katie asked

"_On and Off Screen." _Alison said _"Why do you ask?"_

"Hold on." Katie smiled "Hey Eliza want to be in a Storyline with AJ Styles?"

"Are you kidding? Yes!" Eliza smiled

"I take it he's your favorite wrestler?" Katie asked

"Yeah him and Cena are." Eliza smiled "I got so jealous when you married him."

"Well how about you be in an on screen alliance with him while the storyline with Mike and Phoenix happens." Katie smiled

"You're the best boss ever!" Eliza smiled

"Well thank you Eliza." Katie smiled as she turned her attention back to the computer "How about we add Phoenix and Eliza to the mix."

"_Who's Eliza?" _Alison asked

"New Knockout." Katie smiled "And what everyone told me from the Team 3D Academy she's awesome."

"_That's good so I'll see you in two weeks." _Alison said as she hung up

"Was that Alison Bernier the Raw GM?" Eliza asked

"Yeah Vince wants another Crossover to happen and this time we can prepare the storylines more." Katie said "Thank god last year's was chaotic."

"I can tell I watched it." Eliza laughed "So any new diva's we need to watch out for?"

"I don't know but we'll need to check." Katie laughed "But after our match got anything to wear?"

"Yeah." Eliza smiled getting in her bag and pulling out a Black Heart Love Pocket Top, a Black Pleated Mini Skirt, and a pair of Black Stud Slouch Booties.

"I like you're taste in clothes Eliza." Katie smiled impressed by her clothes "By the way what did you chose as your theme song?"

"Take Back The Fear by Hail The Villain." Eliza said

"Ok you're officially awesome." Katie smiled

"Well I only listen to Rock and Alternative music." Eliza said "All the other Music has Auto tune."

"Ugh I hate auto tune." Katie said sounding disgusted

"I swear we could be long lost sisters." Eliza said putting on her outfit

"I agree." Katie said getting out her outfit which is a Living Souls Leopard Print Corset Top in black and red, a Living Dead Souls Leopard Print Velvet Mini Skirt in Black and Red and a pair of Black Straps and Studs Boots.

"Ohhhhh I like your outfit too Katie." Eliza smiled

"Really?" Katie asked "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Smiled Eliza as Katie got changed and they went to the ring

**_.x._**

"The Following Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina Addie and Jeff Hardy!" JB Announced

Jeff's theme played and he came out with Addie and Addie had on a Kreepsville Dead Girl Tank Top, Tripp Red and Black Tie Dye Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops. When Jeff and Addie went in the ring they each got on the top rope and posed for the fans then went down

**_Wait, wait a minute take a step back_**_**  
**_**_You gotta think twice before you react_**_**  
**_**_So stay, stay a little while cause a promise_**_**  
**_**_Not Kept is the road to exile_**

"And their opponents first from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay-Boom-Lay Boom) _By _Shinedown _played as Katie got out there she had her X Division title on her right shoulder and the World Championship title on her stomach. When she got in the ring she posed on the top rope with her title belts then went down

**_What I believe is all that I am_**_**  
**_**_Take it away, I'm only a man_**_**  
**_**_Back from the dead and now it appears _**_**  
**_**_I'll be the one to take back the fear_**

"And her tag team partner making her Impact Debut from New York City Eliza!" JB Announced

_Take Back The Fear _by_ Hail The Villain _played and Eliza got out and she slapped the fans hands happily then she went in the ring and went on the top rope and posed for them then she went down and hi fived Katie then she went to the corner as Katie and Jeff started out

**_FF Towards the End_**

The Two legal people in the ring were Addie and Eliza and when Addie was in position Eliza did a spinebuster on her and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners The TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Borden and Eliza!" JB Announced

After they won they hugged and celebrated in the ring a bit then they went to the back

"That was great Eliza." Katie smiled

"You really think so?" Eliza asked

"I know so." Katie smiled as her and Eliza hugged and they went back to Katie's Locker room/Office "What are you doing on my Computer?" She asked as soon as they got back in

"I'm on TMZ looking at Pictures of Mike and Phoenix." Allen said "Believe me you don't want to see these they're gross."

"I'm going to anyway." Katie said looking at the pictures "Gross you're right Allen."

"Told you." Allen said "By the way who's the new girl?"

"This is Eliza she was a student of the Team 3D Academy and she's Mark's daughter." Katie said interdicting the two

"Nice to meet you Eliza." Allen smiled as he shook hands with Eliza

"I hope you two can get along because you got a storyline together." Katie said telling Allen about the Crossover

"So I can get my hands on the awful one?" Allen asked as he smirked "And Eliza will help me with the Situation's sister? Sweet."

"I know maybe this time he can be shut up." Katie said.

_**Miz Muse: I would never—**_

_**Lana: *has hand over his mouth* Yes you will shut up! Anyways, read and re—OW! You freaking bit me Mizanin!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I _have _to?" Haylie whined as her and Sydney entered the arena, Haylie wearing a _I Have No Idea What I'm Doing Here _t-shirt, Machine Black and White Destroyed Skinny Jeans and Vans Black and Grey Checkers X-High Tops, Sydney was wearing a Black Heart Love Pocket Top, Tripp Red Black Tie Dye Skinny Jeans and Converse All Star Black and Pink Ribbon High Tops, and The Punk Diva was informed that the Raw roster was called into a meeting by Alison.

"Yeah Trudel—it could be something surprisingly important," Sydney said.

"Or it cold be that she can single me out for something that was completely caused by the publicity couple," Haylie said.

"Who?" Sydney asked.

"Mike & Phoenix," Haylie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, them," Sydney said.

"Exactly—what the hell does she see in him?" Haylie asked.

"You shouldn't be talking Trudel—you dated him for 2 plus years," Sydney pointed out.

Haylie was silent before saying, "Shut up Copeland,"

"Hey—Canadians never shut up," Sydney said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah—exactly," Haylie muttered under her breath as her and Sydney walked into some big conference room where they instantly sat with Haylie's brother Josh, his wife Sabrina, Sydney's boyfriend Zack & Haylie's boyfriend Bryan, who instantly put his arm around the Punk Diva.

"Hey Trudel," Zack said, "Nice to know that you now wear your emotions on your shirt now,"

Haylie looked down to see what he was talking about, laughed a little bit before then said, "Yeah, well it is true, I do not know why I am at this meeting—it's just another way that Alison would talk us into sleep," Which made the four people around her laugh then she just laid her head on Bryan's shoulder with a small smile on her face.

When Alison _did _finally show up and started talking about…something but Haylie didn't bother listening because well….it's Alison, who even bother's to listen to her. She doesn't even know how Jeff could actually keep her this long as a girlfriend?

"Hay, you're phone's vibrating," Bryan whispered.

"What? How the hell can you tell?" Haylie whispered.

"Well it ain't my fault that your leg with your phone in your pant pocket is touching mine," Bryan whispered.

"Oh," Haylie said as she went and grabbed her phone, two minutes of figuring out what the hell had caused the vibration, she figured out that it was something involved with Twitter, so she went on the site, logged into her thing and saw that she got a tweet.

"Who the hell is tweeting me?" Haylie whispered to herself as she was trying to figure out who did. When she did figure that out, she quickly asked herself, "Why the fuck is Allen tweeting me about?"

_AJStylesOrg Punk _Diva13: Check this out 'Link to Mike and Phoenix making out'_

"Huh what is this?" Haylie asked herself as she checked out the link then freaked out as soon as she saw the pictures.

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg: GROSS THEY'RE IN PUBLIC!_

_AJStylesOrg Punk_Diva13: That's what I said I found that out when Angel_Devil_Katie was telling me about the second Crossover_

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg Wait? We're having a second Crossover?_

_AJStylesOrg Punk_Diva13: Yeah, didn't A_Bernier99 tell you?_

"Anyway in two weeks WWE & TNA are going to have another Crossover in two weeks so we can better prepare ourselves," Alison said, explaining the crossover.

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg: She just now told us about it and we have two weeks to prepare_

_AJStylesOrg Punk_Diva13: Angel_Devil_Katie told me & I'm in a revenge storyline with mikeitsmiz and GTLQueen89_

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg: Your in this alone? Won't you have SweetSammy24 having your back or FashionistaBianca?_

_AJStylesOrg Punk_Diva13: How about MandyRulez101?_

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg: Who the hell is MandyRulez101?_

_AJStylesOrg Punk_Diva13: My youngest sister._

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg: Ohhhhh ok, but won't she have your back?_

_AJStylesOrg Punk_Diva13: Nah I'll have CuteLiza25 watching my back._

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg: Who is CuteLiza25?_

_AJStylesOrg Punk_Diva13: You know that girl who teamed with Angel_Devil_Katie and beat JEFFHARDYBRAND and ADDIEHARDYBRAND?_

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg: Oh that girl yeah she's Awesome :p Glad you have someone watching your back :p_

_AJStylesOrg Punk_Diva13: I always have someone watching my back my wife owns 50% of TNA :p_

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg: I remember that your wife is smart :p_

_AJStylesOrg Punk_Diva13: Yeah Angel_Devil_Katie and I are the true power couple I got my TV Ttitle back :p_

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg: Yeah I saw that nice man :p Plus with your wife holding the X Division and World Titles you guys have all the power you need._

_AJStylesOrg Punk_Diva13: Damn right we do :p Oh Talk later I got an appearance._

_Punk_Diva13 AJStylesOrg: Later man :p_

"Alright dismissed," Alison said as everyone got up.

"Who were you tweeting?" Sydney asked as soon as they got to their locker room.

"Allen," Haylie said.

"Why was Allen tweeting you?" Sydney asked.

"To show Mike and Phoenix making out in a way that should not be in public when we were in LA last week TMZ was following them," Haylie said with a laugh.

"Damn, I guess the publicity couple isn't just a name," Sydney said.

"I agree but hey, what would you expect to come out of that if you're a reality TV reject and the sister of a reality TV reject?" Haylie asked as she was getting ready for her match against Phoenix.

"Good point," Sydney said.

**.x.**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Divas Champion and WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out wearing a Silver Sequin Tube Top, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Lowtop Converse, the Divas Championship in her right hand and the WWE Championship on her abdomen and when she got in the ring, she threw up the peace sign then waited for Phoenix.

_**I'm getting' in this spot, no one gonna stop us  
I got a secret weapon, his name is Club Thaddeus  
If you love Phamous you gonna love this too  
Like I said in the last song, we pop in Belvedoo  
Crushing models too, you know how we do**_

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by The Miz, from Staten Island, New York Phoenix!"

_Last Call _by _Midi Mafia _played and Phoenix came out wearing a Red Hot Sequin Tube Top, a Black Stretch Satin Pleated Micro Mini Skirt and a pair of Black Fold Zip-Up Boots. When Mike and Phoenix got in the ring they quickly kissed then her and Haylie had a stare down then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Phoenix was in position Haylie did _Surgical Free _on her she got the three count on her and won.

"Here is your winner the WWE Divas Champion and WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

After Haylie won she celebrated with her belts a bit then went to the back before Mike could do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the TNA Roster Eliza." Ally told Eliza happily as they were in Katie's Office/Locker Room "Sorry I couldn't meet you last week but I was busy helping Ivory."

"It's alright." Eliza smiled "It's nice to meet you too and Ivory is Lauren's good sister right?"

"Right Ivory good Lena bad and Skanky." Ally said and Eliza laughed

"Anyway before Katie comes in can you tell me about the good and bad Knockouts?" Eliza asked

"Sure first two are Savannah and Ivory Lauren and Janie's sisters." Ally said "Savannah is awesome and she hangs out with Janie and Lauren all the time it's almost like Savannah is in the Beautiful People. Now Ivory unlike Savannah doesn't hang out with the Beautiful People as much in fact she hangs out with Katie and I more."

"Well you and Katie are awesome." Eliza smiled

"Thank you." Ally smiled "As for Lauren's bad sister Lena she sleeps with half the locker room."

"Damn." Eliza said in shock

"I know she's not the only one who does Ashley and Lisa's sisters Brooke and Casey do too." Ally laughed "One group to watch out for are Ashley, Lisa, Lena, Brooke and Casey. Huge Skanks."

"Thank you." Eliza said "Any other Knockout's I need to watch out for?"

"Yeah Glamorous." Ally said "Immortal may have disbanded but they didn't so watch out for them."

"Got it." Eliza said

"Hey Katie here yet?" TNA Knockout's Champion Ivory Williams asked as she walked in

"Not yet." Ally said "Oh Ivory this is Eliza she's Mark's daughter."

"Nice to meet you." Ivory said shaking Eliza's hand

"Nice to meet you too and may I say you look like Lauren a bit." Eliza smiled

"Thank you." Smiled Ivory as she sat down "So what are you guys doing?"

"Telling Eliza about the Knockouts." Ally said

"Oh did you tell her about my Sister, Brooke, Casey, Ashley and Lisa?" Ivory asked

"Oh yeah." Ally said "I also warned her about Glamorous."

"That's good." Ivory said "Let's talk about some of the good Knockout's now."

"Alright." Eliza smiled

"Alright one is Lakeisha Davis she's awesome." Smiled Ivory

"I know her we're good friends." Eliza smiled

"Well it does help that your dads were in Team 3D before your dad turned into an ass…no offence or anything." Ivory said

"None taken I know my dad is an ass." Eliza said

"There are also the Evil Angel's." Ally said "They consist of Samantha Jones, Alyssa Harter, and Lanette Martin."

"Allen, Josh and Patrick's sisters' right?" Eliza asked

"Exactly they're cool." Smiled Ally "There is Also MRM which has Mandy Jones, Rosa Morgan and Megan Williams."

"Allen's second Sister Matt's sister and Doug's sister right?" Eliza asked

"Exactly." Smiled Ivory "They're awesome as well."

"There's also Katie's cousin Miranda Overton and Allen's cousin Bianca Cline they're awesome people but they're totally different." Ally said

"Miranda is all punk and emo like Katie is and Bianca is really preppy." Ivory said "But she's really nice."

"That's good." Smiled Eliza

"Also theirs Cheyenne Anderson she's Ken's sister and she's pretty cool she reminds you of Haylie Trudel." Ally smiled

"Like how Haylie is a punk but she does whatever she wants and listen to whatever music she wants?" Eliza asked

"Exactly." Ivory smiled "Oh and the chick you faced last week Addie Hardy she's a cool person as well."

"The last Knockout you should worry about is Mackenzie Jackson." Ally said "She's a Crazy Bitch."

"Ohhhhh yeah." Ivory said "All the Knockout's hate her even the Skank Club and Glamorous."

"Damn she must be a bitch." Eliza said

"Yeah she is." Ally said as they heard fighting "Sounds like Brooke and Casey trying to talk gangster around Lakeisha again."

"That is so racist." Eliza said

"I know let's stop them." Ivory said as they ran towards the Knockout's locker room

"Awwww what's wrong home girl?" Brooke asked in a mocking Voice as Lakeisha was changing into a Black Sports Tank Top, a pair of Under Armour Heatgear Compression Shorts in Black and a pair of Black Nike's

"Look how about you back off Simmons ok." Lakeisha said getting in Brooke's face "I ain't done shit to you or Casey ever since I got here and all you two ever do to me is run your mouth."

"Don't get in her face." Casey said getting in Lakeisha's face "How about you take your ghetto booty and go back to New York?"

"Bitch don't start with me." Lakeisha said getting in her face

"What are you bitches doing now?" Ally asked as her, Eliza, and Ivory got to the Knockout's locker room

"This freak is trying to start trouble again." Brooke said

"I ain't done shit to you tonight I was just getting ready for tonight." Lakeisha said

"Ok we believe Lakeisha." Ally said

"Shut up Copeland!" Casey yelled

"Ok there is only one way to settle this how about Ivory, Lakeisha and I vs. you two Skanks and a partner of your choice." Ally said getting in Casey's face

"Bring it." Casey smirked as Ally, Ivory, Eliza and Lakeisha left

"I'm surprised that you didn't take them out yet girl." Ally said

"I take them out in the ring they have yet to beat me." Lakeisha smiled "By the way Awesome debut last week Eliza."

"Thanks Lakeisha." Eliza smiled

"Don't mention it." Lakeisha smiled as they walked back to Katie's Office/Locker Room

"Where were you guys?" Katie asked as soon as the four of them walked in

"Brooke and Casey." Ally said

"Do I even need to ask?" Katie asked sounding annoyed

"Nope." Ally said "So I made a match with me, Ivory and Lakeisha taking on The Skank Club and a partner of their choice."

"It's probably Lena, Ashley, or Lisa." Katie said still sounding annoyed "Anyway Eliza I got your storyline with Allen ready he comes out darning your match with Mackenzie and after you win he applauds you then he goes to the back then you go find him and ask why he was watching your match and he says he's impressed by you and he wants to take you in under his wing and all that."

"Alright cool." Eliza smiled as she got ready for her match

_**.x.**_

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Casey and Brooke!" JB Announced

_**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up (here we go)**_

_Shake It _by _Metro Station _played as Brooke and Casey came out each wearing a Pewter Sequin Crop Fashion Tube Top, Grey Micro Mini Skirts and a pair of Black Side Zip Buckle Heel Hi-Boots. When they got in the right they scowled at the fans in the Impact Zone then they waited for their tag team partner

"And their tag team partner from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Lena Williams!" JB Announced

_**Got **__**up in the club**__**Posted in the back  
Feeling so good Looking so bad  
Rocking this skirt Rocking this club  
Got my middle finger up I don't really give a fuck!**_

_Rockstar 101 _by _Rihanna _played and Lena came out wearing a Hell Bunny Black Corset, a Black Denim Ruffle Skirt, and a pair of Black Buckle Strap Circle Stud Boots. When Lena got in the ring she did a sexy pose then hugged Casey and Brooke and waited for their opponents

"And their opponents first from New York City Lakeisha Davis!" JB Announced

_**I'm in the collard green 6, **__**cornbread**__** in the guts  
Got da Halloween kicks trick or treatin' the clutch  
Come on nigga is you trickin' or what?  
Flow tighter than a dick in the butt**_

_Roger That _by _Young Money _played as Lakeisha came out and smiled and slapped the hands of the fans then stood at the end of the stage glaring at Brooke, Casey and Lena.

_**I see your dirty face high behind your collar  
What is done in vain truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie live a lie**_

"And her tag team partner first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally!" JB Announced

_Let It Rock _by _Kevin Rudolf (Feat. Lil Wayne) _played and Ally came out wearing a Navy and White Striped Long Sleeved Top, Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of black low top Converse. When Ally came out she stood next to Lakeisha and gave her a hug then waited for Ivory

"And their tag team partner from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!"

_**Sunset broadway are all the streets i like  
Neon billboards that make me feel alive  
I don't think they take me serious  
Normal life makes me delirious**_

_Junkies for Fame _by _Shinedown _played and Ivory came out wearing a White Owl Burnout Boyfriend T-Shirt, White Skinny Jeans, a pair of White Converse Low Tops, and the TNA Knockout Championship on her right shoulder. When she got to her partners she hugged them then they got in the ring and the match stared

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Lakeisha and Casey and when Casey was confused Lakeisha got in position and when she turned around Lakeisha used her finisher _Roger That _which is a hard kick in the Skull then she pinned her and won for her team

"Here are your winners Lakeisha Davis, Ally and the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

After they won Ivory and Ally ran in the ring and hugged Lakeisha and raised her hands then they walked to the back

"That was great." Ivory smiled

"When will those bitches learn that can't beat us?" Lakeisha smiled

"They probably won't." Ally laughed and Ivory and Lakeisha joined in the laugher

_**.x.**_

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Montebello, California Mackenzie!" JB Announced

_**You can, be my, be my, my private dancer girl  
You can, be my, be my, my private dancer girl  
Could you, be my, be my, my private dancer girl  
My private dancer girl, my private dancer girl**_

_Private Dancer _by _Danny Fernandes _played and Mackenzie came out wearing a Snake Crop Top, Tripp Beach Stud Short Shorts, and a pair of Grey Canvas Flats. When she got in the ring she did a sexy pose then waited for Eliza

"And her opponent from New York City Eliza!" JB Announced

_**What I believe is all that I am  
Take it away, I'm only a man  
Back from the dead and now it appears  
I'll be the one to take back the fear**_

_Take Back The Fear _played and Eliza came out wearing a Black and White Streak Wash Bow Crop Tank, a Sweet Love Black Lace Mini Skirt, and a pair of Black Stud Lace Up Boots. When Eliza got in the ring she went on the top rope and stuck her fist in the air and smiled then went down and when the match was about to start Allen's theme played and he came out and stood on the stage then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Mackenzie was finally down Eliza waited for her to get up and when she did she got up and did a Spinebuster on her which she likes to Call _No Turning Back _and she pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Eliza!" JB Announced

After she was announced the winner Allen smiled and appalled her and went to the back and Eliza celebrated a bit then she went to the back and found him

"AJ can I ask you something?" Eliza asked

"Sure what is it?" Allen asked

"Why were you watching my match out there?" Eliza asked

"Well I heard good things about you when you were in the Team 3D academy and I wanted to see how good you were myself. You're better than what I expected." Allen smiled

"Thank you AJ." Eliza smiled

"You're welcome and I was wondering if I can take you under my wing and mentor you for a while?" Allen asked

"You really want to mentor me?" Eliza asked as she got her hopes up

"Yeah I think you got a lot of potential and I think I can help you a bit." Allen smiled

"AJ I would be honored to learn from you." Eliza smiled


End file.
